Our Song
by LostInWriting
Summary: "One dance. That's all it took for me to fall completely in love with you Haley James."
1. Chapter 1

**Our Song.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Our Song' by Ron Pope. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Ron Pope.

**Summary: **"_One dance. That's all it took for me to fall completely in love with you Haley James."_

**Authors Note: **Another Naley one-shot for my girl Chandler's birthday! Happy birthday bestie, I hope yours is as good as mine was! xoxo

* * *

_On our first date I asked you to dance_

_You turned bright red and started to laugh_

_I stayed straight faced until you stopped_

_On that riverbank there was no music to hear_

_I pulled you in close and whispered in your ear_

_"I think I know a tune you'll like"_

_So I hummed something soft and sweet_

_The stars came out as we moved our feet_

It started with a dance.

Nathan Scott had spent the past two hours staring at the three shirts on his bed. When he asked Haley James on a date, he never thought that he would be in this mess. Usually so calm and collected, he was now nervous and felt slightly sick; a regular effect that Haley had on him.

Haley was not someone that Nathan would usually go for. His usual type was skinny, dumb cheerleaders who added to his status but Haley was a tutor who often spoke her mind. That's what he loved most about her. She didn't suck up to him to bigger his ego and she wasn't afraid to tell him when she thought that he was being a jerk. Many cheerleaders would talk badly of her, criticising her multi-colored poncho and hat that she so often wore. But to Nathan she was stunning and she had agreed to go on a date with him, and that meant the world.

"So what are you having?" he asked her as they sat at their small table in Tree Hill's most fancy restaurant. Haley really was something to look at, sat under the glow of the fairy lights; her skin beautifully radiating. She was wearing a simple black dress with a blue cardigan and Nathan couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful in anything. "Uh, Haley?" he waved his hand in front of her glazed eyes.

"Huh?" she murmured.

"Are you okay? You kinda zoned out."

"I'm fine, it's just the view. The river looks really beautiful from here," she blushed. The truth was that she had zoned out on Nathan as she often did. He looked so handsome sat opposite her in his dark blue shirt and jeans. Though, the view really was magical. They were sat by the river that was aglow with all of the lights wrapped around the surrounding trees.

"Yeah, the view is really something," he replied looking lovingly at Haley and they both knew that he didn't mean the river. "Errrrm so have you decided what you're having? Have anything you want."

"Are you sure Nathan, its expensive here?" She came from a big family so money was a big issue for her, she could never afford a restaurant like this.

"Don't be silly, this is a date right? So money is not a problem," he grinned and then glanced back down at his menu.

"Okay well I'm going to have the macaroni and cheese," Haley decided, closing her menu.

"Macaroni and cheese?" he sniggered. "You're choosing macaroni and cheese over the lobster?"

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is the food of the Gods."

"Yeah, if the Gods are five year olds."

"Shut up," she giggled.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Sure, we'll have two macaroni and cheeses please," Nathan requested then handed the menus to the waiter.

"Certainly sir."

"Two mac and cheeses?" Haley questioned.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I heard that it's kinda the food of the Gods."

Haley couldn't believe how natural it was being in his company. She had spent so much of her life feeling out of place; lost in this world where how many guys you have slept with is more important than having moral integrity. But she felt at home with Nathan, like she had finally found her place.

"So what did you think?" Haley asked once they had eaten the entire contents of their bowls of mac and cheese.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, mac and cheese is food of the Gods," Nathan admitted, making Haley grin bigger after being proven right.

After a moments silence, Haley's gaze wandered to a spot a couple of feet away from their table.

"Hey, what'cha staring at?" Nathan asked softly.

"Will you dance with me?" she proposed.

"What? Now? But Hales, there's no music," he pointed out.

She loved it when he called her 'Hales'. She stood up from her seat and held her hand out to him.

"Haley, I can't dance," he admitted, slightly embarrassed hence the blush that filled his cheeks.

"Everyone can dance Nathan; you just sway to the music."

"But I've already said that there is no music playing."

"Please Nathan?" her brown doe eyes bore into him and he couldn't resist. He didn't care how stupid he looked, as long as she was happy. He reached out to her hand and held on as they walked to a spot away from their table.

One hand was holding hers whilst the other was on her back as he pulled her in closer to him, swaying to silence. Nathan was shocked at the lack of embarrassment that he felt, usually he would be a mess right now but having Haley in his arms was a perfect, calming effect. He felt his mind wandering until he heard humming; it was Haley.

"What are you doing, you dork?" he whispered.

"You said that you wanted music and I think I know a tune you'll like," she whispered in return and then continued humming her lullaby-like tune as the stars continued to brighten around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_The seasons changed as we fell in love_

_Learned your brothers' names and the warmth of your arms_

_Your mother seems to like my jokes_

Spring quickly progressed to summer and with it, so did Nathan and Haley's relationship. They were young and in love; life had never felt so good. Nathan found himself changing into the guy he always hoped he could be, the guy that was good enough for Haley. She had never asked him to but it made her fall even more in love with him and she didn't care who knew about it.

Nathan spent the first part of his and Haley's relationship climbing in and out of her bedroom window. He hated being at home so Haley always let him stay with her but didn't know how to tell her family. She was one of seven children and she didn't want to throw Nathan into the deep end by introducing them.

One afternoon, Nathan was round at Haley's house for a tutoring session which had swiftly changed into a make-out session on the couch. That was until her family decided to come home early.

"Jimmy, Haley's getting pregnant on the couch," Haley's mom, Lydia called out as she entered the living room where Nathan and Haley sat blushing, Haley pulling down her ridden t-shirt. Jimmy entered the living room and stood next to Haley's mom in front of the embarrassed teenagers whilst the rest of Haley's siblings gathered in the doorway giggling.

"Hi daddy," Haley said softly in a sweet voice.

"Oh no you don't Haley Bob, there's no sweet talking your way out of this one," Jimmy spoke sternly causing Haley's smile to depart from her face.

"Jimmy, don't be so ridiculous. Give her a break, you know that Haley's a virgin," Lydia grinned.

"Mom!" gasped Haley. It was true but she would prefer it if it didn't become topic of conversation amongst her family.

"It's a damn shame if you ask me," Haley's sister Taylor commented. She was three years older than Haley and most definitely the rebel of the James clan, regularly getting herself into all sorts of mess.

"Taylor," Vivian lightly slapped Taylor on her arm. She was the eldest James girl and was the peacemaker of the family. She often kept herself to herself, her crazy family antics were sometimes too much for her to take.

"Mom, can we do this alone please?" Haley requested after glaring at her siblings.

"Fine, we can take a hint," Haley's sister Quinn sighed. Although Quinn was more like Taylor due to them both being free spirits, she and Haley had a great relationship resulting in her often turning to Haley for support. If it was Taylor turning to her for support, Haley would put up a bit of a fight knowing that there was some sort of hidden agenda but when it came to Quinn, she was always there for her. Haley admired Quinn's self-determination and ability to be so carefree; she was the person who Haley looked up to the most after her mom.

"Although you do know how thin these walls are Haley Bob," her brother Nicholas chipped in.

"We're going to be able to hear everything anyway," Haley's older brother Matthew continued.

"Come on guys, Taylor's room is right above this one. Let's see how much we can hear," Andrew, another brother of Haley's, devilishly grinned and raced towards the stairs as the rest of Haley's family followed.

"No, you best not go in my room Andy or I'm going to kill you," Taylor shrieked and although Andrew was older, Taylor was more than able to beat him till he cried like a girl.

Lydia waited for the noise to die down upstairs before she continued. "Care to introduce us to this handsome young man Haley?"

"Mom, dad, this is Nathan...my boyfriend," Haley smiled proudly.

"It's about time we finally met you." Jimmy James anger was no longer apparent, instead he was smiling brightly, something that all of the James' seemed to do.

"But dad, how did-"

"We've heard Nathan climbing in and out of your bedroom for weeks now and then last week we saw him leave," Lydia explained.

"Nothing happened Mr and Mrs James; I just stay over some time. My house isn't a great place to be right now but nothing has ever happened between me and your daughter," Nathan rambled. The last thing that he wanted to do was upset the parents of the woman that he loved.

"Well it's good to know that we haven't got any more grandchildren on the way just yet," said Jimmy as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs opposite Nathan and Haley. Lydia took a seat next to him.

"If you've known for so long, why didn't you say anything?" Haley looked puzzled. Nathan couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"We were waiting for you to tell us. And we trust you. If it was Taylor sneaking boys into her room then we would have done something-"

"HEY!" Taylor's voice cried from upstairs, she had clearly heard her mother's comment.

"I guess we were just waiting for the right time to tell you. Nathan only has a small family; in fact he barely has one and-"

"Haley, we know all about Nathan. You're talking to the person who has been good friends with Karen for several years now. I know everything I need to know about the Scott's," Lydia clarified. "I hear that your parents are going through a divorce Nathan?"

"Yes, mam. My dad has been unbearable for years and my mom has finally decided to get away from him but instead she's turned to alcohol so I don't really like being with either one of them at the minute.

"Well you are welcome in our home any time Nathan. But could you just try and use the front door from now on?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan laughed at Jimmy's comment. He felt so at home with Haley and was glad that the feeling was the same when he was with her family. "Of course Mr James."

"And you can stop all of this Mr James nonsense, it makes me feel old. Call me Jimmy son, and my wife here is Lydia. Hell, we might as well introduce you to our entire brood. Hey kids, get down here," Jimmy called up through the ceiling and shortly after, his children all appeared in the living room, taking a seat wherever they could, ready to welcome Nathan. "Haley, do you want to do the honors?"

"Everyone, this is Nathan my boyfriend which I guess you have already gathered. Nathan this is everybody," Haley said looking round the room at each of her siblings. "That's Viv and Matt. They're the twins of the family."

"I don't think that I've ever seen you both around," Nathan pointed out.

"You wouldn't have. Viv lives in Charlotte with her husband Greg-"

"I'm pregnant with our second child," Vivian interrupted Haley, something which Nathan had noticed that the James' did often. It must come from living in a big family, he thought.

"And I live up in New York City," Matt added.

"Then there's my other two brothers Andy and Nick." Each nodded their head to Nathan who reciprocated.

"I'm Taylor but I'm guessing that you already know about me." Taylor smirked. She knew that she was popular and refused to hide it.

"I think everybody in Tree Hill knows about you Tay," Quinn sniggered. "Hi, I'm Quinn," she smiled at Nathan and he already decided that he liked her best. She reminded him of Haley more than the others.

"Wow, yepp your family is definitely bigger than mine."

It was hard to take everyone in and to think that there were more of them with Vivian's family.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Nathan, Vivian's staying tonight so I'm making the family's favorite," Lydia told him.

"What's the favorite?" He questioned.

"Mac and cheese," they all called out and then laughing.

"That would be great!"

Nathan could tell that there was tension amongst some of the siblings but they were definitely a close-knit family. He hated that he missed out on this growing up. Haley was lucky to have such a great family.

Lydia, Vivian and Nick went in the kitchen to start dinner as everyone else made themselves comfy. Quinn was taking pictures but not with a digital camera, an old vintage one with a large lens.

"Why's Quinn taking pictures?" Nathan whispered to Haley, slightly freaked out.

"She's photography major, she's been doing it since she could hold a camera," Haley replied in a similar soft voice. "You'll get used to it."

"Do you like sports Nate?" Jimmy asked, already giving Nathan a nickname like he was part of the family.

"Yes sir," he grinned.

"You play basketball right?" Andy added.

"Yeah-"

"Nathan's going to be in the NBA," Haley interjected proudly.

"Well good on you Nate."

"We've got a hoop in the back yard, do you want a game?" Matt proposed.

"Yeah that would be great." Nathan turned to Haley and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room with Matt, Andy and Jimmy.

"How did our Haley Bob get Nathan Scott?" Taylor squealed as she took a seat next to Haley, Quinn on the other side.

"I don't know, it just happened when I was tutoring him," Haley stated.

"What sort of lessons do you give?" Taylor quipped causing Quinn to laugh. "Who knew that our little Haley Bob was not as virginal as we first thought?"

"Just because I'm with Nathan, doesn't mean I'm not a virgin Tay. Some people can actually have a boyfriend and not sleep with him you know?"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" she winked. All three girls giggled. As much as Taylor was shallow at times, Haley still loved her, just the way she was.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Matt asked as he walked back into the room.

"Just some extra-curricular activities of Taylor's," Quinn replied. "What's up Matt?"

"We could do with some cheerleaders out there!"

This became a regular thing for Nathan and Haley. When they were not at school or with their friends, they were at Haley's house. He became a member of Haley's family, finally learning that there was a significant difference between each of her brothers despite them looking alike. He even had Lydia laughing at his jokes, even when they weren't funny. Jimmy had become like a father to him, someone he could turn to when life got rough and he eventually separated himself from his mom and dad completely. The only relative that he spoke to was his brother, Lucas. But he couldn't imagine it any other way. He was finally living the life that he had always wanted.

"Are you sure that you're happy here Nathan? I know that my family are a lot to take so I understand if you want to spend more time apart," Haley said to Nathan as they lay in her bed one night.

"Are you kidding Hales?" Nathan sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Haley, embracing her warmth. "I've never been happier."

"Even with my crazy family?" She pouted.

"Even with your crazy family," he chuckled. "Or should I say our family. Because they are Hales. Andy has become like an older brother and Quinn is always there if I just need a chat. They're my new brothers and sisters. I play basketball with the guys and even go shopping with the girls. Why, do you know not want me to be here?"

"No, of course not," Haley gasped, quickly turning around in Nathan's arms. "I love having you here; I just don't want you to feel like you have to be here. I only want you to be here if you want to be here."

"I love you, that's all I need to say baby. There's nowhere else in the world that I'd rather be. I wish we could stay this way forever." He tenderly kissed Haley's lips and tightened his embrace on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Got up my nerve and asked your old man_

_Said, "Oh_

_This is love_

_May I have her hand?"_

_He smiled and said, "Son that'll be just fine"_

_So I took the ring that Grandma'd put aside_

_Dropped to one knee and looked in your eyes_

_Said, "Won't you take my hand?_

_Take my heart_

_Promise to never stop dancing once we start_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_'Cause this is our song"_

Summer was coming to an end and Nathan had made a huge decision. But first he had to talk to Lydia and Jimmy. He organised a shopping trip for Haley with Brooke and Peyton so that he could talk to her parents alone. Nathan, Lydia and Jimmy took a seat in their conservatory.

"What's going on Nate?" Jimmy asked. He could tell that Nathan was flustered. In the past couple of months, he had begun to recognise Nathan's features.

"Errrrm, Mr and Mrs James, you know that I'm emancipated from my parents and that I respect you both very much and I love Haley more than anything?" Nathan began.

"Nathan, what is this about and when did you start calling us Mr and Mrs James?" Lydia laughed at how nervous the young boy was.

"I think I know where this is going Lydia," Jimmy chipped in. "If we adopt you Nathan, the making out with Haley is going to have to stop at least in public." Lydia laughed at her husband's joke.

"I'd like to marry your daughter," Nathan blurted out honestly and suddenly the room was silent. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's given me a family and a home. She loves me unconditionally and believes in me when no one else will. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I know that we're young but I also know that what I feel when I'm with her isn't normal and I don't want to feel any other way. I just really wanted your permission to marry her."

Jimmy just turned to look at Lydia as they shared a smile. "Son, that'll be just fine!" he replied to Nathan. He and Lydia had been waiting for this day since they had first met Nathan.

"We knew the moment that we met you that you were going to change our daughter's life. We want you to marry her Nathan," Lydia confirmed.

"You are responsible for raising the woman who changed my entire world. Thankyou for saying yes."

* * *

It was completely like their first date; the same restaurant, same table on their four month anniversary, Nathan and Haley went out for dinner. He had everything planned perfectly but he was still nervous. Once they had finished their dinner of mac and cheese, Nathan asked Haley a question.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Nathan?" Haley asked puzzled by his question, she knew how much he hated dancing. He stood next to her and held his hand out, just like she had done 4 months ago. Happily, she took his hand and he led her further into the trees so that they were hidden. They gently swayed with the night breeze, eyes locked on one another. Haley's mind always went blurry when she was with Nathan, like he was taking over every ounce of her. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Nathan suddenly stopped dancing and held Haley in his arms.

"There's a reason I brought you here tonight Haley," he whispered in a soft voice.

"I thought it's because it's our four month anniversary."

"Partly, but it's kind of because I have to ask you something. Haley, these past four months have meant the world to me and I'm so completely in love with you. Your my family now Haley. The only true thing that I have and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't," Haley answered, placing her hand on his face and gently stroking his cheek. "What?" she questioned after Nathan was staring at her.

"Do you know when I first fell in love with you Haley?" She shook her head lightly. "Right here on our first date. One dance. That's all it took for me to fall completely in love with you Haley James. The moment that you started to hum that song, I was mesmerised and wanted to stay that way, always and forever. Marry me Haley, in front of all our friends and our family" he proposed, getting down on one knee, holding one of her hands in his. "I could love you forever Hales."

"So could I," Haley said, not even trying to hide her tears.

"So why can't forever start today? Haley James Scott will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes Nathan, yes," she giggled as Nathan placed a petite, elegant ring on her finger and stood up to envelope her into a hug.

"Promise me Hales, nothing will change between us. We're still going to be that goofy couple who dances to no music?" He looked deep into her eyes; blue met brown.

"Always and forever," she beamed and kissed Nathan deeply. She was seventeen years old but the prospect of marriage didn't scare her because as long as she was with Nathan, she was unaware of the rest of the world. They continued to dance, wrapped in each other, forgetting all about the restaurant of people behind the trees. All either could think about was their up and coming wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't promise no fairytale but you'll be the queen in any castle I build_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_And this is our song_

_I will bring you the mountains_

_Write your name 'cross the sky_

_Anything that you need I will try to find_

_If the stars burn out and no longer shine_

_I'll still search for heaven right in your eyes_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_And this is our song_

"I LOVE weddings!" Brooke squealed. She was at Haley's house with Haley's family and Peyton, getting ready for Haley and Nathan's wedding later that day.

"Honestly , do you have to scream so loud? You're doing my hair, your mouth is literally inches away from my ear," Peyton winced. Brooke was adding additional curls to her already wavy hair.

"I'm sorry best friend, it's just would you ever think that Nathan would get married, let alone to tutor girl."

Haley was beginning to regret choosing Brooke as one of her bridesmaids. Nathan and she decided to only have a small wedding, just close family and friends. Haley had chose Brooke, Peyton, Viv and Taylor as her bridesmaids and Quinn as her matron of honor. Nathan went with Lucas and Haley's brothers as his groomsmen.

"Are you nervous Haley Bob?" Vivian asked as she sat with Taylor doing her make-up.

"No, I feel calm, like why hadn't we done this sooner."

"But we all know why you didn't do it sooner," Taylor added. "You weren't pregnant before."

"Taylor!" Quinn threw a pillow at Taylor's head just as she was putting lipstick on Vivian's lips. Her hand moved rapidly, rubbing lipstick all around Vivian's face, she oddly resembled a clown, especially with the heavy eye shadow which Taylor had insisted on putting on.

"Arghh, Vivian you look like a clown," Haley screamed, turning away from Vivian so that she couldn't see her face.

"Taylor, what have you done to me?" Vivian complained, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It wasn't me, it was Quinny. She threw the pillow at my head," Taylor whined, pointing at Quinn who was laughing.

"It's your own fault Tay; you can't say that about Haley. She is not pregnant." Quinn protested.

"Will someone please get that clown face off my sister?" Haley exclaimed, shaking slightly.

"Okay Hales, calm down. We're going to sort it all out." Brooke promised as her and Peyton tried to relax their friend whilst her sisters argued.

"This can't be good luck," Haley murmured.

* * *

"How are you holding up Nate?" Jimmy asked taking a seat on the couch at Karen's house. She had let the boys get ready there. They were all sat round dressed in tuxes.

"A little nervous but excited," he grinned.

"Do you know what you're in for Nate?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Haley's a James so you know that she's going to be high maintenance," Andy joked.

"He's right. She's no Taylor but she has her moments," Matt said.

"Come on guys, Haley's perfect. I love her, even when she is eccentric," replied Nathan.

"They're right Nate. I've been friends with Haley for years and she can be crazy at times." Lucas was Nathan's brother but also Haley's best friend.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen all of Haley's craziness thanks bro."

"Are you sure Nathan? I mean she has to have everywhere nice and clean, she talks in her sleep-"

"I find that cute," Nathan interrupted Jimmy.

"She wears crazy ass ponchos and hats. She doesn't care what people think about her so she's not afraid of sticking up for herself."

"It's called being feisty Andy. All of you James' are like that."

"She's extremely stubborn and I've got it, she likes to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the middle of the night," Nick cried out, finding something that Nathan did not know about Haley.

"Really? I didn't know that. But that's the whole point right?" Nathan asked rhetorically. "We've now got our whole lives to find out this stuff about each other. And I love her despite her flaws. I can't wait to marry her."

All of the boys looked at him for a second with a look of reflection on their face until they started laughing.

"Jeez Nate, you are whipped," Matt chuckled.

Maybe he was whipped, but Nathan didn't care.

* * *

Haley managed to calm down and get out of the house on time. She had decided on a horse and cart as her transport to the beach where the ceremony was to take place. She and Nathan wanted a simple wedding but Haley couldn't help but want to feel like a princess so she chose the Cinderella-esque carriage and white princess gown. Arriving at the beach, Haley could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, it was such a serene sound and she couldn't wait to get down the aisle.

Jimmy approached Haley and linked their arms together; Haley could not remember anything from that moment on, except Nathan. As soon as her foot stepped foot on the white material, which was making a temporary aisle, all she could see was his beautiful face, looking back at her with so much love.

Nathan thought how Haley glowed in the summer sun as he watched her almost glide down the aisle; she was the picture of perfection. How did his life ever get so wonderful? Haley's chocolate brown eyes glistened as they locked onto his. He felt like his heart was about to burst open, he just wanted for the priest to say that Haley was his wife already.

Time seemed to slow down as Haley walked towards him, but Nathan savoured every second of it; taking in every little detail. Her hair was in its natural blonde, wavy form, loose and free in the light breeze. The dress was beautiful, mainly because it was on Haley but that was beside the point, she resembled a princess, exactly what she wanted.

Jimmy kissed Haley's cheek when they were next to Nathan and handed her hand over to Nathan, who happily accepted it. Not for one second, did either of the two teenagers take their eyes off each other.

"Friends and loved ones," the priest started. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nathan Royal Scott and Haley James. Nathan and Haley, there are many things that I could say to the two of you today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Haley."

"Nathan," she said, holding onto his hands tighter. "It's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today." She took a deep breath and smiled at her soon to be husband.

"Nathan..." the priest urged.

"The moment that I first held you in my arms was on our first date when you asked me to dance and I just knew that you were going to be my wife one day. I got that feeling, the stillness I used to feel before dawn; the feeling that the world could be perfect. Today the world is perfect. When I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. Someday this beach might wash away, the oceans might dry, the sun could dim and on that day I'll still be loving you, always and forever. This I vow to you today."

"Haley, on this day, do you confirm and dedicate yourself to the vows that you promise to Nathan?" the priest asked, proceeding with the ceremony.

Haley turned to Quinn, who was holding Nathan's ring, and took it from her. Placing it on his wedding finger, she said, "I do."

"Nathan, on this day, do you confirm and dedicate yourself to the vows that you promise to Haley?"

He too, turned to his best man Lucas and took the ring from him, then placed it on Haley's wedding finger before saying "I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too," she said as her lips met his in an affectionate kiss. She was finally Mrs Nathan Scott.

The party proceeded in Haley's large back year where a large white tent was put up to hold their guests. The music was playing, people were laughing and Nathan and Haley were about to take their first dance.

"Could the bride and groom, take to the dance floor please for their first dance as Mr and Mrs Scott," the voice of their friend, Mouth, requested. 'More Than Anyone' could be heard throughout the tent. It had become their song ever since Haley had first hummed the melody to Nathan on their first date.

"Can I have this dance Mrs Scott?" Nathan smirked, holding his hand out to Haley. It felt good calling her Mrs Scott.

"Always. Always and forever husband," she replied, taking his hand in hers and stepping foot on the dance floor. Their bodies still fit perfectly as he pulled her into him, one hand on her lower back and the other still holding onto her hand.

It ended with a dance.

The beginning of a new chapter in Nathan and Haley's life. They didn't know where life was going to take them, all they knew was that their love for one another started with a dance and that dance was forever going to continue...always and forever.


End file.
